Unused Content
This article is for the content of Five Nights at Treasure Island that was changed or did not make it to the final release. Camera placement According to the picture posted on AnArt's DeviantArt wall, the camera layout was different, with the 7th replacing the final CAM 6's placement and the first being inside the office. * Alongside this, the camera layout was supposed to be very different: ** CAM 1 was supposed to be the Employee Area. ** CAM 2 was supposed to be the Mascot Only Room. ** CAM 3 was supposed to be the Meat Freezer. ** CAM 4 was supposed to be the Character Prep 1. ** CAM 5 was supposed to be the Character Prep 2. ** CAM 6 was supposed to be the Bathroom. ** CAM 7 was supposed to be the Employee Lounge. Power usage According to the picture mentioned above, there was also supposed to be a power usage meter, similar to Five Nights at Freddy's. PM Clock In the same picture, the clock depicts "2 PM" instead of "2 AM". This would mean that the game could've taken place during the day rather than the night. Oswald's Jumpscare In TBmHC, Oswald's early jumpscare animation can be seen. It shows him attacking further away from the screen, and his mouth and chest seem to distort in their shape a little. Original Demo Old Main Menu Jumpscare In the original Five Nights at Treasure Island main menu, if the player stayed idle for too long, the Photo-Negative Mickey in the background would face the camera and say "Hey... Wanna see my head come off?". PN Mickey's beta death animation would then play and start the player on Night 1. This was removed in Remastered 1.0, and was temporarily replaced by the ENDgame option. A different version returned in Remastered 2.0. Photo-Negative Mickey Beta Jumpscare In early builds of the original Five Nights at Treasure Island demo, as seen in AnArt's files, Photo-Negative Mickey had a different jumpscare. He started out farther away from the player and would approach the player. Compared to the jumpscare seen in the final version of that demo, PN Mickey seemed to be flailing less. The jumpscare on the title screen, however, stayed unchanged in the final version of the demo. Original Phone Call In the original demo, the player can hear an old version of the Night 1 phone call. In this call, Greg is considerably more stern and sounds more professional. He also seems to be less "friendly" than in the remastered version of the game. Characters Dohna Matthew, the game's creator, tried to remake Jake into a girl (named "Dohna") for the remastered version of Five Nights at Treasure Island. By then, however, the call was already recorded having mentioned the main character's name as Jake. An early model for the "Dohna" character was made, and was meant to be seen in a mirror in Pirate Caverns, but went unused due to the decision to keep the Jake character. Slester Slester was a humanoid that resembled a voodoo doll of sorts with big empty eyes and a droopy mouth with what appears to be suture marks on its chest and stomach. It also appears to have two needles through its body, one going through its shoulders, and the other through its head. Slester was introduced by AnArt1996 in the original version of the game, but was cut by the Purity Sinners due to not fitting into the story. Photo-Negative Mickey & Photo Negative Minnie Photo-Negative Mickey was the original main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island. He was a Photo-Negative coloured Mickey Mouse costume, and was originally created by Christopher Howard Wolf in his creepypasta, Abandoned by Disney. He was removed by the Purity Sinners, and was replaced with MickMick. Photo-Negative Minnie was the original version of Impure Mouse. She was originally created by a DeviantArt user named cai718, and was added into the game by AnArt1996. She was removed in the Purity Sinners version alongside Photo-Negative Mickey. Henry (Humanoid) Unused models in AnArt's files suggest that Henry was planned to appear in the game as a humanoid, and may have even been hostile. Unused files in the Revival version, including a jumpscare, a death screen, and an image of him in the office, suggest that he may have been planned to appear this way in the Revival at some point. Nightmare Mortimer Unused graphics in the Revival version suggest that Nightmare Suicide Mouse from SubwooferX3's Five Nights at Treasure Island: Nightmare Before Disney was planned to appear in the final game. MickMick MickMick was a character present only in early versions of Remastered 3.0 and the revival. Not much is known about him except for his design and the fact that he was the original replacement for PN Mickey. Daisy Duck Daisy Duck was a character planned for Remastered 2.0 but removed in 3.0. Not much is known about her other than her design. Remastered Demo CTRL Usage In a video by Tia, it showed that there was a control where the player could press the CTRL key to stand still listed in the beta options menu. Revival Demo Demo End Screen After completing the Demo, a "Demo End Screen" featuring LoneWolf Games's reimagining of True Mickey from Abandoned: Discovery Island will appear. It states: Thanks for playing the demo! Keep in mind that the game is still in it's beta. Nothing is finished, and a lot could change in the final version. Additionally, there may still be bugs in the game. Please report any you find. Your feedback is appreciated! In the Night 3 beta, this screen was replaced by a screen featuring LoneWolf Games's reimagining of Corruptus from the same game. It reads: Thanks for playing Night 3! Keep in mind, the game is very W.I.P. If you encounter any bugs, please, let me know. Your feedback is appreciated!